


【索香】崭新的颜色

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 身为色盲并不代表山治看见的世界是黑白的。他看到的东西只是比正常的颜色黯淡一点。绿色看起来像褐色或黄色，粉红色看起来像银色或蓝色。有一家叫做『EnChroma』的公司开发了一种眼镜，能够矫正色盲，于是索隆决定帮山治买一副。他没有告诉山治那副眼镜是什么，就只是把眼镜戴到山治脸上。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【索香】崭新的颜色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833853) by [kotaka_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun). 



索隆已经等这一天等了好一段时间了。三月二日。山治的生日。通常，他会就只会预定山治喜欢的那家餐厅，给他买一条新领带，也许找个周末来个小小旅游。但今年，索隆想给他不一样的礼物。

几个星期前，娜美丢了一个连结给他，连到一间叫『EnChroma』的公司的网站。索隆读了他们开发的产品，立刻决定那就是他要买给他恋人的礼物。

一副能够矫正色盲的眼镜。

虽然索隆自己并不理解那副眼镜的原理，他还是知道他要买给山治。他常常会想像如果红色和绿色看起来都像差不多的中性色彩，他的人生会是什么样子，所以将那些颜色放回山治的视线中听起来是个棒极的生日礼物，他是这么认为的。觉得方形镜框最适合山治，索隆送出订单。眼镜几天后就送达了。

索隆成功在山治没有注意到的情况下拦截了包裹，但收到之后要藏着不让他发现就是项艰钜的任务了。不止一次，山治差点就看到了他藏匿的地点，第一次是床底下，第二次是衣橱里，所以索隆请娜美帮他保管，直到山治生日当天。

现在，终于，那天到了。索隆手里拿着眼镜走向山治时，几乎无法克制脸上蠢兮兮的笑容。他没费心把眼镜包装起来。他在等着看山治发现那副眼镜的功用时的反应。

***

「闭上眼睛。」

「为什么？」

「闭上就是了。」

山治不情愿的叹了口气，照做了，等了一下。细长的塑料物品滑过脸的两侧时把他吓了一跳，但他很快就明白索隆是在把一副眼镜戴到他脸上。眼镜架到他的鼻樑上后，他伸出手调整了一下。

「可以张开了吗？」山治问，已经不耐烦了。

「好，可以。」索隆的声音有点不一样。山治注意到了一丝兴奋，但在他能多思考之前，他就张开了眼睛。房间似乎有点暗，他把眼镜稍微拿下来一点，确认了他的怀疑。那是一副太阳眼镜。他把眼镜戴回去，心不在焉的四处看。

「怎么样？你觉得如何？」索隆期待的问。山治皱起眉，很疑惑他的恋人为什么那么兴奋。

「很不错，我想？谢了。」他不是不喜欢…只是他预期的不只是一副太阳眼镜。他并没有想买一副，这副看起来也没有很特别……

山治伸出手想把眼镜摘掉，突然，透过眼角，他看见了一个格格不入的东西。焦距放在吧台上的物品，他瞇起眼睛，不是很明白他看到了什么。

索隆看着山治急匆匆的跑向前，头往前伸去靠近那个物品。他能看见山治把眼镜挑起来，不透过镜片查看，接着又把眼镜放下来，继续研究。

「这他妈是什么东西？」山治问。索隆露出沾沾自喜的笑容。

「你看到了什么？」他问。

「我…怎么…这是什么？」山治的声音有点颤抖，无法相信的笑声从字句间漏出来。

山治拿起索隆昨天晚上留在吧台上的紫色杯子，看着它，眉毛皱在一起，每次呼吸就会有困惑的笑声逃出他的唇。

「这是紫色的…？」那比较像是问句而不是肯定句，索隆哼着证实了他的问题，注意到山治的目光从头到尾没有离开手中的杯子。金发男人用拇指刷过陶瓷杯子光滑的表面好几次，才似乎满意了。放下杯子，他环顾吧台，想找还有没有不一样的东西，歪歪扭扭的笑容渐渐出现在他脸上。他的目光落在他们放在窗户旁边的红色天竺葵，山治匆匆跑到那边去。

索隆无法得知山治的脑子里正在想什么，但那男人用手指刷过叶子的边缘和花朵的花瓣时，不停发出短促的呼吸，他很确定这的确是他能够给山治的特别东西。

「卧槽。」山治低声说，接着不停重复，好像那句话是什么咒语似的，他的音量逐渐增大。「卧槽，卧槽，卧槽，卧槽，卧槽。」他停下来。接着。「搞什么鬼？」他大笑着呻吟。「这真是…太他妈疯狂了。」山治喘着气，仍然无法完全消化他所看到的。他以前无法辨认是褐色还是灰色的颜色现在鲜明的展现在他眼前，能够真的看见这些色彩让他快哭了。

山治转了个360度的大圈，又再多转了一点，把他们的客厅和新的画面尽收眼底。接着山治终于把目光放在索隆身上。眼睛从下往上拉，他的视线停在索隆的头发上。就好像这是山治第一次真正看见索隆，说真的，太神奇了。他被索隆的样子深深吸引。

索隆的眼睛也一直看着山治，他看见他的下唇微微颤抖。有点惊讶他的恋人竟然快要哭了，索隆犹豫的朝他伸出一只手，山治立刻握住。

「我不…」山治的声音被卡在喉咙，他用力吞吞口水，靠向索隆。「我不敢相信…」他吸吸鼻子，从索隆手中抽回自己的手，用手指梳过恋人的头发。索隆露出一个小小的温柔笑容，沉默的鼓励山治继续。「我不敢相信我一直在公共场合跟这棵花椰菜一起走路。」他把话说完，强调的扯扯索隆的头发。

索隆的笑容立刻消失，他狠狠的瞪了恋人一眼，而山治的回应是疯狂的乱笑。

「混蛋。」索隆嘟囔，往山治的头伸出一只手，不是很轻柔的弄乱了他的金发。这只让山治笑得更开心了，但他将手臂环上恋人的肩膀，把脸埋进索隆的颈窝。山治因为大笑抖个不停，花了一段时间才冷静下来──他不只是在笑他恋人荒唐的发色，也因为他终于能够看到真正的世界而在兴高采烈的欢笑。

终于成功平静下来后，他挑起头看向索隆。

「我好爱你，绿藻头。」他柔情的轻声说，靠过去吻住他。

自山治收到索隆送的特殊眼镜后已经过了好几个小时，他还没把眼镜摘下来。眼镜带来的惊奇似乎一点都没消退──他一直在发现新的事物。很多小事都让山治感到惊讶，像是一个他本来以为是褐色的容器其实是绿色的，或是他以为是蓝色的衣服其实是粉红色的。他们两个差不多一整天都在重新看过他们的东西。现在山治能看见索隆眼中的事物，他──挺字面意义的──看见了新的世界。

索隆的手机在6:45准时响起，山治看着他的恋人把闹铃按掉。他询问的看着索隆，但索隆没有给他确切的答案。

「好，我们去海边。」索隆突然说。山治瞪着他。

「什么，现在？」他问，脸上带着『你是白痴吗？』的表情。

「对，现在。走吧。如果想赶上的话就必须马上出发。」索隆不耐烦的看着山治慢吞吞的从沙发中起身。

「赶上什么？」

「别再问问题了，笨蛋。上车就是了。」然后他好像想到了什么，又说。「还有把眼镜给我。」

「什么？为什么？」

「给我就是了。」

山治想拒绝，但他还是不情愿的把眼镜交出去。索隆小心的把眼镜放回盒子里，接着放入口袋。

「好了，走吧。」

关于山治询问他们要去哪里的所有问题，索隆拒绝回答任何一个。至少，他们似乎不是要去某间靠海的餐厅。因此，一路上他们都非常安静，只有车子低沉的引擎声，和收音机放出的轻柔音乐。

几分钟后，他们来到海边公园的停车场。索隆继续开，直到他们找到一个能从车上看见海平线的地方。山治看见太阳已经开始下沉，便把二加二算了出来。

索隆正嘀咕什么『终于赶上了』，接着把手伸进口袋，将装着眼镜的盒子递给山治。

「戴上。」他静静的说。山治马上照做──反正他一直在等着那么做。戴上眼镜并再次看向天空后，山治觉得他肺里的空气全都冲了出去。太阳渐渐沉入海平线，将海面和天空照耀得闪出烈火般的颜色，他无法移开视线。

「我的天啊。」他低声说，眼睛瞪大，努力将景象收进眼中。「这就是你每天看到的画面？」

「是啊。」索隆哼着。山治的表情就足够证明把他的恋人带到这里是个对的决定。

山治说不出话，只能盯着美丽的日落。一直到现在，日落对他而言一直都是很多的黄色和阴影。知道当太阳西下时，这就是大部分的世界所看到的，让他招架不住。

「现在你也可以每天看到了。」索隆补充，将现实和真相用话语击中山治。有了这副眼镜，从今天开始山治就能每天都看见这样的日落。山治将视线从日落拉开，向索隆靠过去，在他的唇角落下一个吻。

「操…我爱你。」他低喃着，退开来，回去欣赏落下的太阳。「虽然你的头发蠢的要命。」他补充了一句。

「他妈的闭嘴。」索隆咕哝，语气欢快。他伸出手，将山治的手握进手心。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 藻子太温柔啦！虽然从此成为绿藻头，但值了！
> 
> 我相信藻子差点没赶上日落绝对不是因为厨慢吞吞的关系。
> 
> EnChroma是间真的公司，他们真的发明了能让色盲人士看见色彩的眼镜。网路上有视频是拍一辈子色盲的人第一次看见色彩的反应。看着他们对着我们习以为常的东西 大呼小叫实在很好笑，不知道的人还会以为是一个戴着太阳眼镜的疯子，但他们心里的感动是正常人无法体会的，真的让人很想哭。


End file.
